


That Wasn't Spice

by Plethora



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Love Confessions, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Sex Pollen, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:29:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27578528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plethora/pseuds/Plethora
Summary: The Doctor should not be trusted in the kitchen, but for once the effects of her food end well for her, Yaz, and yourself.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Reader, Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan, Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan/Reader, Yasmin Khan/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 36





	That Wasn't Spice

**Author's Note:**

> This is officially the longest thing I have written so far. It started as something small I was writing for @queerconfusionthings and turned into something so much more. Thanks to those in the “thirsting for thirteen” server for cheering me on, all of your reactions to my snippets really helped me to finish this! I apologize in advance for killing you.

The TARDIS media room was an impressive sight to see. A ceiling to floor screen, comfy couches, and endless movies to choose from. Being able to travel through all of time and space meant all of the movies ever made were at your disposal. You had a feeling that the TARDIS pirated all of these movies. How would she pay for them after all? You didn’t feel too bad, it’s not like you hadn’t ever pirated things yourself. 

Currently, Graham and Ryan were flipping through all the choices trying to find some nostalgic movie Grace had loved. Yaz and yourself had tried to find the Doctor so she could join in on the fun but she hadn’t been in any of her usual haunts. She wasn’t in the console room, her workshop, or the junk room she kept spare parts in. The size of the TARDIS made searching for her difficult so after about ten minutes of searching, the two of you had given up and accepted that she might miss the impromptu movie night.

The door to the media room opened with a slam, making all four of you jump out of your skin. Well, it seems that the Doctor had found you instead.

“Ah! Here you are fam. I made dinner!”

The group of you gave each other somewhat panicked looks. The Doctor’s cooking could be, questionable at best, inedible at worst. Graham in particular seemed to be searching for an excuse to not try whatever possible abomination she had made this time. He understandably refused to try anything the Doctor had made unless absolutely necessary after he got a very bad case of food poisoning.

“Ahhhh, thanks Doc, but uh well you see…,” Graham was rubbing behind his ear. A clear sign that he was trying to lie.

“We all already ate,” there was Ryan to the rescue with a believable excuse!

“Yes! We already ate dinner. Sorry Doc, but I’m stuffed. I couldn’t eat another bite.”

“Oh, okay.”

The Doctor seemed to physically deflate. Yaz and you exchanged guilty glances, she had been so excited when she came into the room. It made your heart ache to see her so upset by this. She started to kick her foot idly back and forth, glancing down at the floor to avoid eye contact with all of you. Oh, you were so going to regret this later.

“I suppose I could eat a small bit more,” you wanted to kick yourself for passing up this easy excuse to avoid the possible food poisoning that was now in your future!

Hopefully, it wasn’t too awful and you could force a few bites down while keeping a neutral expression. You didn’t hold high hopes for more than neutral with the Doctor’s track record in the kitchen. You just needed to not devastated the Doctor with your reaction.

“Me too,” Yaz agreed with you as soon as the words had left your mouth.

The Doctor beamed as bright as the stars she took the fam and you to see.

“You sure the rest of you don’t want a bite?” The Doctor seemed a lot less invested in their answer this time.

“Oh no, no. The three of you- enjoy. Ryan and I are just gonna stay here and watch a film.”

You could see Graham’s sympathy for Yaz and you, deciding to be guilted into trying whatever atrocity the Doctor had made this time. Ryan did a better job of hiding his pity for the two of you. Both of you were hopeless when it came to wanting to make the Doctor happy.

You still couldn’t believe that Yaz was so oblivious to the Doctor’s feelings for her. The way her face had light up when she agreed to try the food, you wouldn’t be surprised to find out that the Doctor had only really wanted Yaz to try the food. Either way, both of you were going to be trying -and most likely regretting- it.

As the Doctor quickly headed off towards the kitchen, Yaz and yourself kept a slower pace. Might as well prolong the time before you had to try whatever the Doctor had made, gave you more time to mentally prepare. 

Turning to Yaz you couldn’t help proclaiming, “We are so going to regret this.”

“Look, we both felt bad for the Doctor, she just looked so disappointed. Eating a few bites of questionable food isn’t too bad a price to make her feel better,” Yaz lightened her tone. “Besides at least Ryan gave us an excuse to not eat more than a few bites!”

“Come on you two what’s taking so long!”

“I can’t decide if the Doctor is excited or just impatient,” you wondered.

“Both, always both,” Yaz laughed.

It didn’t take long to catch up to the Doctor. Entering the kitchen showed a disaster zone. Pots and pans were everywhere, filled with various unknown residues and liquids. It was going to take forever to clean! On the table was some type of roast? You couldn’t tell what it was and chances were it was alien anyway. More worrying was the bright yellow color it looked to be. Did- did she rub it in pollen?

“I used spices too this time! So it shouldn’t be bland,” she started to look around the mess in the kitchen, opening a few cabinets. “Oh, we need plates! Hmm. Give me a moment. There should be some towels in the pantry that I can use to dry off these ones here.”

Moving how you would imagine a hurricane personified would move she left the kitchen in a whirlwind of excited energy.

Spices. Well, that explained the worrying color it was. Yaz leaned close enough towards you to kiss your cheek, if she wanted to. Whispering in a quiet voice as the Doctor left the room so that there was no chance of the Doctor overhearing.

“I almost wish she hadn’t. I would prefer bland to it killing all of my taste buds.”

“You didn’t have to do this with me you know!” You forcefully whispered.

“I know, I know. I just didn’t want you to suffer alone. Besides, we can cover for each other if it’s really bad.”

You grimaced. You would probably have to cover for each other, the food didn’t look promising.

The Doctor rushed back into the room, wasting no time in drying off some dishes for the three of you to use. It wasn’t long before the three of you were sitting all together at the table with servings of the dubious looking food. The Doctor was looking at both Yaz and yourself intently, waiting in anticipation for you to take a bite. It made you nervous. You only hoped that you could keep yourself from spitting it out.

Slowly, cautiously you took a bite first. Yaz watched your reaction closely in case she had to start covering for you should it be terrible. You froze once it was in your mouth. It was actually good! You started to chew. It was very floral, actually? You didn’t know how to describe it, but it tasted good. Once you swallowed you started to work on getting another bite.

“It’s actually really good Doctor!”

Yaz gave you a look of disbelief. 

“Try some Yaz, go on, try it!”

You popped another bite into your mouth while Yaz hesitantly tried some. Her face lit up in surprise.

“It is really good!”

“Why do both of you seem so surprised? I’m not that bad a cook!”

Both Yaz and you stared her down until she conceded your point. The Doctor threw her hands up in playful exasperation.

“I give Graham food poisoning one time and none of you trust me in the kitchen anymore!”

You moaned around your third bite. It was just so good! After a few more bites you had to stop, it was very filling and you were starting to feel a bit weird. Maybe you were just full. Yaz and the Doctor also ate a few bites. Before they stopped as well. Must just be some very filling alien food. The Doctor smiled at the two of you, so bright and beautiful. You shifted in your seat. You felt somewhat turned on, by a smile of all things… You were hopeless. You knew that she liked Yaz, you shouldn’t be torturing yourself this way.

Yaz stood up, shifting her weight in a way that brought your attention to her hips. You were an absolute disaster right now apparently. Your unrequited crush on both Yaz and the Doctor taking the opportunity to make itself known. You knew- you knew, that they both had crushes on each other. Eventually, they would get together. You would just get in the way.

“I think that I’ve had all that I can eat right now,” you were quiet.

Your sorrow seeping into your words, that wouldn’t do. You should lighten the mood before it fell too much with a joke. Yaz and the Doctor shouldn’t feel obligated to make you feel better after you managed to upset yourself.

“A few more meals like this Doctor and you will no longer have to be classified as a danger in the kitchen,” you forced as natural a teasing tone as you could. 

There. Now they wouldn’t have a reason to ask you why you were upset. Clearly, the tone you used before was unintentional. The Doctor seemed to swallow heavily while staring at you before speaking.

“Should we go join in on movie night? It could be fun!” Her tone was forcibly light and cheerful, voice-breaking a small bit. 

“They already would have started Doctor. Maybe the three of us can just spend some time together.” 

Yaz sounded a bit nervous to ask, normally she was confident about things like this. It was a strange change.

You broke your gaze away from the Doctor’s lips. When had you started to stare at them? You tried to get out of your chair as naturally as possible, best not to let on how strange you were feeling. You weren’t sure that you succeeded.

“We should clean some of this up before we leave. We could go to the library?”

You bent over the table to reach the serving plate with the meat. You weren’t sure if it would keep in the fridge but you might as well try and keep it in case anyone wanted to eat the rest of it later. The three of you hadn’t managed to eat too much of it. Would be a waste to throw almost all of it out.

“Library sounds nice,” Yaz responded in a low tone.

Glancing up you could see Yaz’s eyes intently staring at you. Following her line of sight revealed that your shirt was swooping down from your skin. Leaving your bra completely exposed to her eyes. Flustered your face heated up. Your cheeks felt like they were on fire, you had just basically flashed Yaz. You abruptly stood up.

“I umm. I’m going to wrap this up and put it in the fridge in case anyone wants some later. If, if that works, Doctor?”

“Hm? Oh yeah, smart plan. Love a good plan, gold star for you.”

The Doctor seemed to be distracted. You had to assume she was distracted by staring at Yaz, it was what she currently seemed to be focused on. She looked rather flustered too. Great… It looks like you were going to be an unintentional third wheel tonight. 

Opening the fridge you had to scan for a place to put the food down. The fridge was annoyingly cluttered with all sorts of food. You didn’t want to spend time organizing the fridge. Even if it would be a good excuse to give Yaz and the Doctor some time alone. Call you petty but you wanted to spend time with them even if it meant forcing yourself to watch them be head over heels for each other. It’s not like you didn’t already torture yourself by talking about your mutual crush on the Doctor with Yaz. You just wanted to be included.

Ah good. There was still some space on the bottom shelf. Bending over to put the plate onto the bottom shelf you could feel their eyes burning into you. You felt self-conscious now about bending over. At the same time, a small thrill rushed through your body. Maybe they liked what they saw? You shook the thought out of your head. Being hopeful wouldn’t help you when the two of them got together without you.

The Doctor jumped up, almost knocking over her chair.

“Come on then! To the library. We can just leave the rest of the mess here and clean it up later.”

Yaz and you followed the Doctor out of the kitchen, down the hallway. Every step you took you felt warmer and warmer. A pleasant tingle deep in your stomach. You tried to ignore it but it didn’t subside. You might have to leave just to deal with how turned on you were getting. You didn’t understand it, there was nothing happening that should be turning you on this much.

Yaz seemed to be suffering as well; apparently, the Doctor was just really attractive tonight. You could see the lust filling Yaz’s every glance. You wondered how long the two of you could last before needing to get away to calm down. Yaz didn’t hesitate to step up next to the Doctor and pull her by her suspenders. Yanking her off balance.

Your heart stuttered as their lips crashed together.

It took a few minutes of you just mournfully watching for them to pull apart.

“Yaz,” the Doctor’s voice was breathless. She must have forgotten about her respiratory bypass with the surprise of the kiss.

The Doctor turned to you, eyes alight with passion. You were frozen in place. You knew you should leave now and let them continue figuring this out, but you just couldn’t move. The Doctor shot forward, grabbing your hand. With no hesitation, she pulled both Yaz and you into the closest room.

“Based on Yaz’s actions out there and the physiological signs of your bodies I take it I’m not the only one ridiculously turned on right now?”

“Definitely not!” Yaz didn’t hesitate to answer the Doctor.

A part of you wanted desperately to admit to your horniness, to just grab the Doctor and steal a kiss for you to savor after she rejected you. But another part of you just wanted to hide away and ignore the heartbreak happening in front of you right now.

“I can just, uh, leave and let the two of you take care of each other if you want?”

Best to cut your losses and leave before you had to watch the two people you loved make out with each other.

“Wait! Y/N, please,” Yaz seemed to realize how hurt you were, but you couldn’t handle her sympathy right now while the two of them clearly wanted to rip off their clothes.

“It’s fine Yaz. I can just go take care of myself.”

“You will do no such thing!” The Doctor seemed shocked by her own words, continuing in a much less aggressive tone. Almost apologetic for not initially asking for consent. “I mean, that is if you would want us to take care of you. To um “get you off” if that’s the right phrase?”

“That’s the right phrase. Are you sure? I don’t want to guilt you into doing this just to spare my feelings.”

“Trust me Y/N. I would love nothing more right now than to make Yaz and you- both- feel very good.”

“I’d like that,” Yaz sounded longing. “This means something to all of us, right? Because I’ve had crushes on both of you for as long as I can remember.”

You felt tears start to fill your eyes.

“Oh no. No! Don’t cry, it’s okay you don’t have to return our feelings.”

“No. I- I do Doctor. I just was so sure that you and Yaz only had eyes for each other!”

You whipped at your eyes.

“Are you kidding! I was convinced that the Doctor and you only had eyes for one another too, Y/N,” Yaz’s voice was filled with an almost tearful humor.

“Well. I’m glad I wasn’t the only oblivious one! Here I was thinking the two of you had feelings for the other but not me. Aren’t we all a bit thick!” 

The Doctor reached out for both Yaz’s and your hands. Softly yanking both of you closer to her.

“Now that we all realized we have feelings for each other, do we want to continue what we started?”

“We all want to have sex together, right?” Yaz was blunt but also still a bit questioning. “Just want to be completely clear. I don’t want there to be any misunderstanding.”

The Doctor’s grip tightened intensely on your hand. She was licking her lips.

“Yes, clear as crystal. No not crystal, most crystals aren’t that clear,” you cut the Doctor off before she could really start to ramble.

“Yes. I want to have sex with both of you.”

You flushed a bit, it was a bit embarrassing to be so forward about it.

“Well then. Why don’t we start with Y/N striping?” 

Both the Doctor and Yaz let their eyes trail up and down your body. You trembled under their attention.

The Doctor continued, “You gave Yaz and I quite the show earlier. You’re wearing such a cute bra. I can’t wait to see you take it off for us.”

Regrettably letting go of their hands you lifted your shirt off, letting it fall to the floor. Flustered the urge to play with the hem of your now gone shirt overtook you. With no shirt to fidget with you let your hands fall to the button on your jeans. Swallowing you unbuttoned your jeans, pulling them off, and adding them to your shirt to start forming a pile of your discarded clothes.

“Hmm. Almost there, just a bit more to take off for us. You’re so beautiful. Let us see you, love.”

You looked up at Yaz, “Love?”

She gave you a nervous look back.

“Is that okay? I can change pet names if you don’t like it.”

“No, no. I like it. I just wasn’t expecting it is all.”

You felt better knowing that you weren’t the only one nervous as the three of you got started. With your newfound confidence, you slipped off your underwear. They were surprisingly soaked for there having been no foreplay involved. Your bra was unhooked and just to tease a bit you let it slowly slide away from your breasts.

“Oh, you’re even more beautiful than I imagined.”

The Doctor moved forward to press a kiss to your lips, it could almost be considered chaste. No real movement, or any tongue. Just a long forceful kiss. She must have remembered her respiratory bypass this time as you were left breathless while she wasn’t having any issues.

Both of you turned to look at Yaz once you had pulled away from each other. Yaz’s eyes were alight with mischief.

“Well, you gave me a nice show there. Guess it’s my turn to return the favor.”

Yaz took her time unzipping her jacket. Letting it slide off of her arms before she draped it over a chair. The two of you were transfixed by Yaz’s slow striptease. Her hands starting to pull her shirt off before seemingly changing her mind and messing with the button and zipper of her pants. Her pants came off next leaving her in just her shirt, bra, and boxers. You hadn’t ever guessed that Yaz would wear boxers. Mainly you had tried not to think about it, else you start to fantasize too much about a friend you had thought was off-limits.

Her hands once again teased that her shirt would come off next. Messing with the hem. Then she instead quickly shoved her boxers down. You could feel yourself getting desperately horny. You wanted to go over there and pull the rest of her clothes off yourself. Her hands next traveled under her shirt as she gave the Doctor and you a playful wink. The Doctor couldn’t help but whine out Yaz’s name.

You had never felt so depraved just watching someone pull their bra off underneath their shirt before. Finally, Yaz lifted her shirt up inch by inch. Revealing the rest of her body to your hungry gazes.

“That was a much better show than our’s was Yaz,” you struggled to talk through your arousal.

Yaz sauntered over, her hips purposefully swaying back and forth. You could watch Yaz walk for ages and never tire of the sway of her hips. Her hands grasped the sides of your face, making you move your attention from her hips to her eyes. A messy kiss was pressed to your lips and you wasted no time responding just as intensely. Yaz and you both startled a bit when you felt a hand trail across your ass and give a firm squeeze. You would wager that the Doctor had done the same to Yaz as she had to you.

The Doctor smiled at both of you.

“Why don’t the two of you get your pretty selves up onto my bed.”

“Your bed?” You curiously pressed for some more information, but Yaz had a different curiosity she wanted an answer to.

“I think it’s your turn now Doctor. Why don’t you get out of all of those layers?”

Yaz definitely had a better question. You could ask about the room later. Seeing the Doctor without all of her layers of clothes covering her was a much better idea. You settled next to Yaz on the bed. Eyes fixated on the Doctor, just waiting for her to start.

Yaz leaned her head against your shoulder as the Doctor took her jacket off and added it to the chair holding Yaz’s jacket. You felt yourself start to drip as the Doctor shoved her suspenders off of her shoulders. She didn’t go slowly. Taking off her pants and underwear in one go. Adding them to your pile of clothes with a small kick. 

As she lifted off her t-shirt she started grinding against the edge of the bed. You gave in to the temptation and bushed your hand against her hip. Her head fell back with a moan. Her long-sleeved shirt was off in record time, leaving her in just a bra. The bra was thrown off with little ceremony. The Doctor seemed impatiently desperate. 

Her breasts were perky, nipples the same shade of light pink as her flushed cheeks. They were at just the right level to easily be taken into your mouth too. Yaz surged forwards roughly attacking one of the Doctor’s breasts. Nipping and sucking harshly at it. The moans that the Doctor made sounded so pretty. Her hands flailing a bit, she seemed to have no idea what to do with them before they settled down at her side.

You took a different approach than Yaz. Gently licking and sucking the other breast. You didn’t want to fight over the Doctor’s attention by also being rough. You were more than content to let Yaz take the lead and to just make the Doctor feel good. Every gasp and pant that passed the Doctor’s lips sounded heavenly. It would have exceeded any daydreams you could have had- if you had allowed yourself to fantasize about a moment like this.

You moved on from your attention to her breast to focus on the Doctor’s neck. Pressing open-mouthed kisses to her soft skin. Her hearts were beating so fast that you could feel her pulse racing as you pressed firm kisses to her neck. You gave a feather-light nip to where her neck met her shoulder. The moan she gave was so beautiful and needy. Before you could pull away her hand shot out to keep your head in place.

“Please Y/N.”

Yaz took that moment to grab at the Doctor trying to yank her up onto the bed.

“Come on Doctor. Join us up here and let us take care of you, babe.”

The Doctor scrambled up onto the bed. Sharing a look with Yaz, you both pushed her down so that she was laying on her back in between the two of you. 

“There we go, babe. Just lay back and let us make you feel good.”

You didn’t waste any time in starting to kiss the Doctor’s bare skin. Focusing on her hip with soft, slow kisses.

“Now, Y/N you focus your attention on giving her oral while I finger-fuck her,” Yaz took command.

“Why am I the one giving her oral? No arguments from me, I just want to know your thought process Yaz,” you couldn’t help your curiosity. Besides, maybe it would help hide your arousal from being ordered around by Yaz.

Yaz leaned in close as she started to whisper to you. She was as close as she had been earlier in the kitchen, you could feel your skin tingling wherever you felt her breath hit. You really hoped she gave you at least a kiss on the cheek this time.

“You’ve been so soft and slow with her this whole time. I think you would do a frustratingly wonderful job of bringing her to the edge.”

Shivering at Yaz’s words you couldn’t stop the hitch in your breathing when she let her lips brush frustratingly light across your cheek. She technically had given you the kiss you wanted but at the same time, it was so far from what you needed.

“Yaz,” you couldn’t help but whine.

Her only response was a sweet smile.

“Yaz, Y/N, please. I need something, anything!”

The Doctor’s whines brought you attention back to her. She seemed even more uncontrollably needy than before. You settled in between the Doctor’s thighs as Yaz shifted over to make more room for you. Yaz got her fingers into place underneath you, circling around the Doctor’s opening. Once you were sure that Yaz was ready you brought your head to hover above the Doctor’s clit. 

Lapping hesitantly at her clit, you kept watching her every reaction to be sure that you were doing things that she liked. Once you had an understanding of the basics of what made the Doctor respond you lost your hesitancy, but you continued to go slow and soft. 

When the Doctor had started to buck up against your tongue Yaz pushed a finger into the Doctor. Another finger followed shortly after. The praise flowing from the Doctor’s lips for both of you only encouraged you to keep going. When she seemed close both you and Yaz slowed your pace, wanting to drag out all of your enjoyment.

Yaz’s other hand found its way to your hair. Stroking and combing through your hair.

“You’re doing such a good job, love. Making her come undone so well. You look so good following my orders.”

You moaned into the Doctor’s clit. Clearly, your response to Yaz bossing you around in bed had not been missed by her attentive eyes. It seemed that your moan was just enough stimulation to push the Doctor over the edge. Her whole body arching up with a strangled moan before falling limp onto the bed.

You started to pull away. You didn’t want to make her oversensitive. But before you could get too far one of her legs wrapped around you to keep you close. You started to press kisses against the Doctor’s lower thigh. A sign to her that you weren’t going anywhere. 

Yaz waited until it seemed that the Doctor had finished cumming before she started to move her fingers inside of her again. You watched as her fingers made come hither motions inside of the Doctor. The Doctor didn’t complain for a moment about the continued stimulation. If possible it seemed that she was even more desperate than before.

You could feel yourself growing more and more needy. You wanted Yaz’s fingers inside of you, or the Doctor’s. You could feel your vagina clenching around nothing. Never had you wanted to be fucked more in your life. It wasn’t normal. You were distracted from your thoughts by the sight of the Doctor’s blissed-out face as she had another orgasm, this time from Yaz’s fingers.

When Yaz’s fingers slid out she placed them into her mouth, sucking off all of the Doctor’s juices. You bent down to lap at the Doctor’s clit again, you had been planning to suck Yaz’s fingers clean but she had beat you to that. The Doctor shifted out from underneath you and managed to flip you onto your back where she had just been laying.

You looked up at her in shock. Unable to process how you had gotten into this new position for a few moments. While you were unresponsive the Doctor took the moment to push Yaz down as well.

“I think it’s your turn now, both of you.”

“Yes, please. Please fuck us Doctor,” you needed her so badly, you felt no shame in begging.

“I want to hear your pretty little moans again Y/N. They sounded and felt so nice,” the Doctor shoved a finger into Yaz, making her yelp in surprise. “And don’t think I’m going to forget about you Yaz! Need to make you moan too.”

You twitched in pleasure as the Doctor licked and sucked at your clit. You wanted, no you needed more. You wanted her fingers inside of you like they were inside of Yaz. She wouldn’t even let you chase after more stimulation, pinning you down with her arm. Yaz was giving her much more of a hassle. Refusing to stay still and squirming around.

The Doctor stopped working at your clit, her arms releasing you as she started to work on pinning Yaz down as they playfully grappled with one another. Before she focused her attention fully on Yaz she made sure to convince you to stay still.

“Stay still for me would you, star-beam?” The moment you stilled the Doctor smiled. “There’s a good girl!”

After a few moments of letting the two of them fight each other you managed to relax yourself enough to jokingly complain.

“You’re both using my praise kink against me!”

Yaz laughed as the Doctor finally pinned her down.

“Well you don’t hide it very well you know.”

“Ghee, thanks Yaz. I couldn’t figure that out!” You smiled back at her.

After a moment of just sitting silently the Doctor changed the subject with some concerning information.

“I think that whatever is making all three of us this horny hit me the hardest first because of my fast metabolism.”

“You think that something caused all of this?” As soon as the words left your mouth you knew that you agreed with her.

You had been surprised by what had been affecting you and how intensely it had been affecting you. Chances were that it wasn’t something natural. Yaz’s expression was extremely concerned.

“Just the intense horniness. The feelings are genuine, or well at least they are for me.”

You hummed an affirmation. Yaz let out a relieved sigh.

“Had me worried for a moment there Doctor! I thought that I was about to get my heart broken.”

“Oh, I’m sorry Yaz! I didn’t mean to make you worry that our feelings weren’t genuine.”

Leaning over you started to kiss all over Yaz’s face.

“What?” Yaz was giving you a ‘look’. “I have to take advantage of the Doctor having you trapped unable to escape my affection!”

Yaz rolled her eyes at your teasing.

“It might have been the alien shopkeeper I talked to… They seemed to think I should get laid.” The Doctor seemed to have recovered at least somewhat with how focused she was on what could have caused all of you to get so horny. “Told me I should make sure to spend some alone time with someone I was interested in.”

“We can figure it out later Doctor. For now, I think we’d both like it if you continued.”

You voiced your agreement with Yaz’s statement.

The Doctor once again started to focus on fingering Yaz while giving you oral. 

Her voice trailing off as all of you let the conversation drift away, “She might have slipped something to me when I bought that spice…”

Every sensation the Doctor caused with her tongue felt amazing. Eventually, your concentration faded out and only the feeling of the Doctor’s tongue remained. Even Yaz’s moans felt distant. She might have cum at one point but you weren’t entirely sure. You had no idea how much time had passed before you tried to muster the strength to speak. Time meant nothing to you anymore. It was almost fitting, given you were in a time machine. Time really did mean nothing to the three of you.

“I have never been so horny in my life. Doctor,” you whined. “What did you do to us? Make us eat all the aphrodisiacs known to the universe?”

“It would explain why your cooking is considered so dangerous!”

It was almost impossible to understand what Yaz was saying. Your mind was just so lost in the sensations the Doctor was causing. How the hell she was managing to tease the Doctor about her reputation in the kitchen was beyond you. It had been hard enough for you to force your own sentence out. All you could focus on was how the Doctor’s tongue felt on you needy clit.

The Doctor bolted up. Yaz and you both making noises of protest at the loss of contact. You needed her back. She had to keep going, she had to. You felt as if you would die if she didn’t keep going. You wanted to cum so badly, it was all you could think about.

“That yellow spice I used wasn’t a spice at all, it was sex pollen! That honestly explains so much. Humans aren’t normally known for being desperately horny like this.”

“As glad as I am that you figured the reason for all of this out,” you broke off with a gasp as Yaz brought her hand over to stimulate your clit.

“We would really like for you to continue,” Yaz finished your thought, sitting up. “I think that I’m feeling well enough to help out.”

“You sure Yaz? It’s okay if it’s too much for you. It wore off for me a while ago. Benefits of a fast metabolism. I was just so focused on taking care of the two that I was distracted.” She pressed her hand against her forehead. “I can’t believe it took me so long to realize the cause of all of this.”

“Yeah, I’m sure. I had less of it than Y/N did. Besides, Y/N is so needy she needs two people to dominate her.”

Almost as if to prove her point Yaz had stopped moving her finger while she focused on her conversation with the Doctor. You couldn’t stop your hips from moving, chasing after what stimulation you could get from grinding up into Yaz’s fingers.

“Yaz, please!”

You were begging her to continue. You needed them to continue until your body was fully satiated and it gave out completely.

“Y/N is such a pretty submissive. Isn’t she Yaz?”

“She is,” Yaz agreed. Looking down at you the same way you sometimes caught her looking at the Doctor- with pure adoration. You froze. You had no idea that Yaz cared for you that deeply. Sure she had expressed that she liked you at the start of all of this but you hadn’t realized how much she liked you 

“I think she’ll look even better once we both tire her out. Don’t you?”

Yaz pulled her fingers away from your clit. The Doctor’s hands pushed your hips down so that you couldn’t follow her no matter how hard you tried. You whined helplessly as you tried to escape the Doctor’s grasp and chase after Yaz’s fingers.

“Do you have a strap somewhere in here?”

“Yup. Top drawer of the dresser Yaz.”

You moaned at the thought of a strap filling you up.

“Just in the drawer! Nothing hiding it from sight if someone opens it up?”

“Well it’s not like anyone is going to be snooping around in my room now, are they Yaz?”

The Doctor sounded exasperated as she conversed with Yaz. Lowering her head she gave one short lick to your clit. Bucking your hips you tried to follow her mouth. You needed more. Every part of you ached for a release. Why had both of them gotten to cum while you hadn’t? The Doctor more than once, Yaz you weren’t sure about you had been too distracted to tell but she had to have cum at least once.

“You’re going to look so pretty riding Yaz’s strap, my beautiful star-beam,” every word was sensually whispered into your ear.

“She will. But first, she needs to prove how much she wants to feel this strap fill her up.”

Yaz was breathtakingly sexy, sitting in a chair -naked- with a strap on. You could feel your arousal peek. 

“I think she definitely wants it Yaz,” the Doctor sounded like she did when the group of you had stumbled upon a minor meteor shower by pure chance. Awed by the sight before her. 

You could feel your face and part of your chest heat up in embarrassment.

“She’s practically gushing,” her face scrunched up. “May not use that word again in this type of situation.”

Yaz locked eyes with you before giving you a come hither motion. Barely a thought needed to pass your mind. You were off the bed and on the floor in seconds. Eyes still locked on Yaz. Crawling to the chair took longer than the few steps away it would have been if you were standing but you didn’t trust yourself to stay standing. If she wanted you to prove how much you wanted to ride that strap you would get your revenge for her teasing and make her want to beg to see you riding that strap.

You didn’t let your eye contact with Yaz falter as you opened your mouth. Wrapping your lips around the strap and starting to suck.

“Oh god,” her voice shook. 

Mission accomplished, but you could do better. You tried to make your eyes even more loving and needy.

“Doctor?”

“Yes, Yaz? Having a few problems?” The Doctor sounded incredibly pleased with herself. “Don’t worry you’ll get used to the psychic stimulation that strap gives you soon.”

Oh, you guess it was mainly the psychic stimulation that was driving Yaz wild.

“Please keep doing whatever you are doing with your mouth Y/N! Doctor, could you grab some lube for us to use?” Yaz sharply inhaled as you gave a hard suck to the strap. “Fuck!”

It wasn’t long before the Doctor’s nimble fingers were gently spreading lube around. You released the strap, a small trail of saliva following you. Yaz swiped it away as she took hold of your chin. The lust in her eyes mirroring your own. She didn’t need to tell you to stand up and situate yourself above the strap, her eyes said it all. At the smallest of nods from Yaz, you slowly let the strap enter and fill you.

It satisfied something in you that you had been wanting since the beginning of all of this. Thinking about it you realized that this whole time you hadn’t had a single finger inside of you. It would explain why this felt like such a relief. 

Once the strap was fully in you leaned back into the Doctor’s arms. She held you up so that you didn’t fall out of Yaz’s lap.

“Just sit still and enjoy how nice it feels to be filled by my strap. It feels so good doesn’t it, love?”

The Doctor’s fingers ghosted over your neck, sweeping your hair out of the way so that you could feel each word she spoke against your skin.

“You look so beautiful like this star-beam. So beautiful.”

The feelings of arousal that the two of them inspired was overwhelming. That seemed to be your constant thought, that this moment was overwhelming and that nothing would make you feel more than this moment. Each subsequent moment was somehow proving you wrong. Hands on your hips helped you to start moving. You didn’t know whose they were. You couldn’t keep your eyes open long enough to figure it out.

Every time your body lifted up and fell back down onto the strap brought you higher and higher. The Doctor’s body left its position behind you. Almost falling backwards off of Yaz’s lap without her there to support you. Until Yaz grabbed you, holding you to her chest. You could feel how heavy her breathing was. Good. You weren’t the only one still deeply affected by all of this.

Pulled back from your close position against Yaz’s body something was brought up against your lips. Another strap? You opened your mouth cautiously to let it in. Mhm. It was definitely another strap. You let your teeth lightly bite into it.

“Ahhhh. Y/N!”

Seems like the Doctor could feel this one, like how Yaz could currently feel you throbbing against her strap.

“I might have made a mistake giving you that to suck on,” the Doctor struggles to get her words out, her sentences turning into whines. “It just looked so nice when you were sucking on Yaz’s strap.”

The Doctor rested her head in the crook of your neck. You could feel every silent gasp and exhale of pleasure she made. No longer lifting yourself up off Yaz’s strap you lightly bounced on it. It felt just as good with much less effort.

Hands trailed down your body. Rubbing against as much skin as they could before settling near your clit. Gentle circles were made around your clit in rhythm with your bouncing. It wasn’t long before you came. Legs trembling as you got to cum riding Yaz’s strap in her lap. Body limp held up only by being in the embrace of the Doctor and Yaz.

For a few moments, your body was completely satisfied. Then you started to feel your arousal coming back with a vengeance. You whimpered. You didn’t think you could handle going through all of that again.

“Your turn Doctor.”

You didn’t fight the two of them as they worked to lift you off of Yaz’s lap. You could barely stand on your own. Wanting to just sink into the ground and let this need overtake you until you found relief in passing out. The Doctor’s strap was removed from your mouth. You watched her put it on while Yaz held you up. 

It wasn’t long before you were being settled on the Doctor’s strap.

“Is she okay?”

It felt nice. You hadn’t realized how much you missed the feeling of a strap during the short moments you didn’t have one filling you. Until the second one was in you that is.

“She should be. She had more of the pollen than we did so it should be hitting her harder that it hit us,” gentle taps to your cheek brought you out of your aroused haze. “Are you alright Y/N? Do you still want us to continue?”

Words wouldn’t come to you so all you could do was pleasantly hum. Letting your head fall forward into the Doctor’s shoulder. You couldn’t move at all, lost in all the nice feelings. You could faintly hear praise from both the Doctor and Yaz. It made you feel warm in a nice way. You were too tired to try and describe it properly.

Eventually, the incense feelings faded away leaving you feeling nice, floaty, and satisfied. Drifting in and out of focus with your surroundings. You felt when you were lifted off of the strap but most other sensations were lost to you.

“Will you be able to carry her to bed Yaz?”

“Yes. Are you sure you don’t want help cleaning up?”

“I’m sure. The two of you are going to be a lot more exhausted than I am.”

The sheets were cool and felt really nice. You kept a firm grip on Yaz even as you let your body stretch out some. Trying to cool your warm and somewhat sweaty body. Sex was exhausting.

“You were right Yaz.”

Yaz shifted as the Doctor’s weight joined the two of you on the bed. That was a quick clean up. Or maybe you had lost all sense of time.

“About what?”

“She does look adorable all worn out by the two of us.”

In your post-sex haze you could just manage to see Yaz and the Doctor sharing a kiss. You let out a noise of protest. You wanted kisses too.

“So needy,” the Doctor teased. “Don’t worry we won’t forget about you Y/N. Could never forget about you.”

Both Yaz and the Doctor pressed a kiss to the corner of your mouth. It was the closest the three of you could get to sharing a kiss together at the same time. As soon as they pulled away to lay back down, you started to shift around. Inching closer to the Doctor while making sure that Yaz stayed close, spooning you. Once you finally managed to get your head placed on the Doctor’s chest -hearing her heartbeats- you settled. 

With your head resting on the Doctor’s naked chest and a naked Yaz spooning you everything was as perfect as it could be. The sore body you would suffer tomorrow would be more than worth it to enjoy a moment like this.


End file.
